Storylines
This is a list of all previous storylines, events, and future storylines and event sin the works; Prologue Six months ago, on June 28th 2009, everything completely hit the fan. An outbreak completely took over the major cities. In reality, these infections began months before the outbreak was in full force. Before then, a groups simply called "GHOST" were formed around the world, their job? To eliminate the infection before it spread too quickly. They would be sent to the major cities, taking out anyone infected before the media even knew what happened; they would rather let the media assume there was world wide mass murderers than to know the real truth. These infections, they were unstoppable. One of them was of unknown origin, which evolved in nature (it is believed that through rats and other small animals) until it finally infected a human being making them undead (ancient myths tell stories of the dead walking: after this happened, it was assumed that these myths were true events of an infection to have happened before) The other one was man made, to isolate a single emotion, they ended up creating a virus capable of only making others into beings of pure rage. While GHOST consisted of only elite soldiers, it eventually was unable to keep the infection from spreading once both were in full force. The infections spread at an alarming rate, it only took weeks for most civilizations to fall to these ghouls. Even then, some managed to survive. A group of people from the East Coast managed to make it alive, as few groups around the world also did. These survivor groups were probably the last humanity had left, many went off to find a perfect location to wait this out, seeing as it would be impossible for them to fight and kill every single undead animal in the world. Introduction It's around five to six months since it all hit the fan on June 28th 2009. No one really knows the exact date anymore, no one really cares anymore. The group of survivors of the US (consisting of mostly people form the East Coast) have found themselves in Paradise City (a fictional city for this RP by the way) in Montana. A city completely surrounded by mountains, out of the way enough to be safe from the undead outside of the city, while still being a survivable location (in comparison to Alaska, where you're likely to freeze to death in the winter unprepared than to actually die from the undead) What are they going to do there? Clear out the city completely. Clear the undead threat and wait it out there. After months of traveling, the surviving GHOST members managed to get themselves halfway to Hawaii when they received an transmission from Cheyenne Mountain to return there. It is believed that there has been a huge breakthrough in finding a cure, and they require the remaining GHOST members. Events The Mall Lets Play Hide and Seek Lets Go Grocery Shopping